


Like A Dream

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [21]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: You stared at Alucard frowning. “Are you trying to get rid of me for the day?” You asked looking him in the eyes.Alucard smiled, “No. Well, a bit. I have a surprise that I want to give you, but I do need you out of the Castle.”
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Series: Gifted Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238924
Kudos: 2





	Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from **grandesteartherquakedreamer** on tumblr. The prompt was 'Dream + Alucard + Fem!Reader'. Hope you guys enjoy.

You stared at Alucard frowning. “Are you trying to get rid of me for the day?” You asked looking him in the eyes.

Alucard smiled, “No. Well, a bit. I have a surprise that I want to give you, but I do need you out of the Castle.”

You arched your brow and wiped your hands on the skirt of your dress. You had been studying the same books that his mother had not so long ago, you wanted to heal and his father’s library had hidden treasures in print. “Oh? I am getting a surprise? In that case, fine. I could go to town and buy some things.” And then you frowned, “But that won’t take me all day, what should I do?”

It was Alucard’s turn to frown, “Well, you have the library… so long as you don’t enter the ballroom. That’s off limits for you.”

That gave you a tiny hint, whatever he was planning, it might involve dancing. And you couldn’t help but to feel excited, you loved dancing. “Very well, we have a deal.”

***

The next morning, as promised, you grabbed a basket and made your way into the nearest town. When you were there, you bought some items that you needed, among them several skeins of thread and yarn for knitting. It was one of those things you did to spend downtime, it relaxed you and took your mind away from things, you were now considering embroidery too. You knew to sew, and you could sew wounds, but not the most delicate intricacies that were for aesthetic work. Much to your surprise, the shopping had taken you longer than expected.

When you returned, as promised, you headed straight for the room you shared with Alucard. To your surprise, you found a dress waiting for you. You set your basket down and approached the bed, and took the dress in your hands, and your jaw dropped, it was a beautiful blue and green silk with gold embroidery. It would be quite flattering for you, and you couldn’t help but to smile at Alucard’s gift.

You decided to take a bath, you were not going to ruin the dress with sweat. So you did, and when you saw yourself in the mirror, you smiled softly. The dress fit you perfectly, not only that, it brought up your best features and your breasts. Once you were on the dress, you brushed your hair, you were sure how to do it, but in the end, you left it loose save by two braids on the side holding everything back.

You were finishing when the door opened, and Alucard froze when he saw you and then, a smile bloomed on his lips. And he looked quite dashing himself, he wore head to toes in black, with some gold detailing. “You look amazing, I’m glad the dress fits you.”

“It is stunning, and thank you. And you, look so handsome.” you said as you walked towards him, and when he opened his arms to embrace you, you walked into them and wrapped your arms around your middle. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Alucard kissed your forehead, “I am glad that you liked it. Now, here comes the actual surprise. Come with me.”

Hand in hand, you two walked towards the ballroom. Once at the door, Alucard stopped, “I need you to close your eyes now.”

“Very well.” You obeyed and allowed him to guide you inside by the hand, and there was something strange, the ballroom had a floral scent to it.

“Open your eyes.”

When you did, you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped you. The castle’s ballroom was full of flowers, lit candles and there was a table with silver and crystal. And the plates were covered with a silver dome. You turned to Alucard, “Is this a dream?”

Alucard’s smile was soft and tender, “No. Does it feel like one?”

“Yes,” you breathed. “Never have I seen anything like this. Much less, no one has ever done something like this for me.”

Alucard raised your hand to his lips and kissed it, “Well, I say it’s high time. Now, come, dinner will get cold if we don’t sit down.”

The table had flowers as a center piece, Alucard pulled the chair for you and you sat down. You waited for Alucard to sit before you lifted the lid. The food beneath the lid, surprise you, it was duck on red sauce with some pieces of fruit – cherries, you realized – and some green vegetables. “Smells delicious,” you told him.

“Then go ahead, dig in.”

You two eat, talking here and there about everything and anything until the food was gone. It was delicious and you praised Alucard for it. And after resting the food, Alucard bent down and pulled a box from underneath. “What is that?” Your curiosity got the better of you.

Alucard gave you a mysterious smile. “You’ll see soon enough.” And he placed it next to something, when he opened it, music came to life. It was something soft that you didn’t recognize, but then again, there was so much things when it comes to music that you didn’t know. Alucard walked to the table, then he bowed before you and extended a hand, “What do you say, my lady, would you honor me with a dance?”

You couldn’t help the flush that came to your cheeks. It was true that your relationship was not new, but this was something you had never experienced before, but you smiled and took his hand. “I would be quite honored.”

Hand in hand, you two made your way to the center of the dance hall. And soon enough you began to sway in his arms. Alucard never stopped smiling, and you knew that you were smiling just as much as he was. Your heart was thundering in your chest, and you were still not sure if this was some dream or not. But even if this was a dream, you were planning to enjoy it for as long as you could. And if it wasn’t, well, then you were the luckiest woman ever.


End file.
